Nick Fury
Nick Fury is the director of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Biography Early Career When he was a young soldier in the Gulf War, Fury transported James Howlett through Kuwait when Iraqis blew up the cage. Fury radioed John Wraith for backup before a second explosion rendered his right eye unusable. Howlett found him, and struck a deal with Fury. Fury was transported to Wraith's Weapon X staff for medical treatment, and Fury engineered Howlett's later escape from Weapon X. Fury made several attempts to try and replicate the Super-Soldier serum that turned Steve Rogers into Captain America in World War II. Osborn Industries was contracted to do so, but they made a rush of things and Fury terminated the contract. Bruce Banner became the next man to try, and in a test ended up turning into the rampaging Hulk. In other ventures, Fury promised he would let Golog try and get Anthony Stark's Iron Man technology, but Golog used extreme measures to so, sending him soldiers. When Golog pleaded with Fury, Fury ordered him out of his sight. He later found Natalia Romanova fleeing the Latverian embassy and recruited her back into S.H.I.E.L.D., leaving behind Peter Parker, a teenager who was the hero Spider-Mab. Using para-boots, Fury descended on India to shut down a genetics laboratory. Using an array of gadgets, he snuck to the heart of the project. Seeing a mass of mutant flesh, he ordered it destroyed when he was knocked unconscious. Fury awoke on a train being interrogated, but was saved by the X-Men. He received a call from Howlett in New York that he need Fury's S.H.I.E.L.D. support in finally taking out Weapon X, which even as a S.H.I.E.L.D. division, had gone rogue. Fury arrived with agents and killed Wraith, ending Weapon X, and told the Mutants to leave. With Thaddeus Ross supposedly dead after an attack by Wraith, Fury became S.H.I.E.L.D. director. Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. After going on the cover of TIME, one of Fury's first missions came when Norman Osborn re-emerged from hiding. Knowing him to be dangerous, Fury had surveillance placed on him. They caught him threatening Peter Parker, Spider-Man, and Fury brought Peter in for a talk at Peter's school Midtown High. Fury revealed that he knew Peter from Osborn's security tapes, Otto Octavius' confessions, and the incident at the Latverian embassy. Peter was shocked when Fury admitted that they cannot arrest Osborn as they would be exposed for illegal surveillance as Osborn is an American on American soil and he has not done anything outwardly illegal. Despite Fury's promises at backing Peter if Osborn attack his family, Peter left angrily. That night S.H.I.E.L.D. surveillance helicopters led by Quartermain picked up Osborn confronting Peter and holding his girlfriend Mary Jane Watson hostage. When Osborn threw Mary Jane off Queensboro Bridge and Peter dove after her, Fury had Quatermain open fire. Quatermain continued to attack Osborn when there was a clear shot as Fury flew out to Osborn's penthouse. After Harry Osborn knocked his father unconscious and fainted himself, Fury congratulated Peter on winning without anyone getting hurt, and revealed that Peter becomes under S.H.I.E.L.D. jurisdiction when he is eighteen. Peter angrily left the building. With new super terrorism becoming a more present threat, Fury decided to form the Ultimates super team, with new funding George Bush gave him. He recruited Banner to once again work on the Super-Soldier program, and met with the Iron Man, Anthony Stark, and the two agreed that the wealthy should help the planet instead of sucking it dry. Fury got a call that S.H.I.E.L.D. had discovered Steve Rogers himself alive and in some form of suspended animation in the Arctic Ocean. Stark and Fury watched Banner revive Rogers, where Fury tried to tell Rogers that he had been comatose since 1945. Rogers broke Fury's nose and tried to escape, thinking it a trick. After Ultimates member Henry Pym captured him, Fury escorted Rogers to his old fiend James Barnes' house, and the graves of his family. President Bush launched the Ultimates in New York, and met with Fury as they re-introduced Captain America. After stopping at Muir Island for Betsy Braddock's funeral, Fury and Banner went to Norway to try and recruit Thor, but Thor was uninterested, to their annoyance. Time passed without a crisis for the Ultimates until Banner re-injected himself with the Hulk virus. The Ultimates took to New York to stop Banner, as Fury gave support from headquarters. Fury sent Bush an e-mail saying that Thor would join with double the United States' international aid budget, and Bush did exactly that, allowing Thor to help take down Banner. Janet van Dyne ended up finally stopping Banner. Fury and Betty Ross met after the incident, Ross feeling some responsibility. The Ultimates had to be briefly sent out by Fury to try and recruit Jack Danner, the Hawk-Owl, in a failed mission. Fury received word that van Dyne had been found beaten in her house, covered in ant bites. Realizing that Pym had assaulted her, Fury felt horrible about it and had a hard time scheduling the Ultimates' next mission. He had Natalia Romanova and Clint Barton kill office buildings filled with Chitauri sleeper agents. He later gave Stark and Thor a presentation about the Chitauri being the architects of World War II, and shapeshifters manipulating the world's governments. Rogers was missing, and Fury got a call that he was in Chicago to apprehend Pym, and it was too late for Fury to call Rogers off. After S.H.I.E.L.D. obtained the location of the Chitauri base in Micronesia. Fury took a fleet of Helicarriers to the islands, and after the troops went on the ground, Thor reported the island was deserted. Rogers suddenly screamed for Stark, and he threw up a forcefield around the Ultimates and some soldiers as the Chitauri had rigged the base with a nuclear explosive. After Chitauri ships appeared above Arizona, Thor teleported the Ultimates to Arizona, and the Battle of Arizona began. Fury fought with S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers, and used invisibility to temporarily save Rogers from his nemesis, the Chitauri leader Kleiser. The two fought Kleiser until Fury ordered Banner be thrown out of his helicopter to force a transformation to the Hulk. Rogers sent him after Kleiser and then the spaceships. The Chitauri were defeated, and Rogers talked to Fury at feeling closure for the first time. At the White House party afterwards, Fury watched Rogers kiss and dance with van Dyne, and went to the Oval Office to have a champagne. Fury later sent van Dyne to give Peter Parker medical attention after he sustained a bullet wound. Abilities and Traits Fury is extroverted, and a consummate field agent and director. He was smoothly calm and professional in any situation, and sometimes has a wisecracking attitude. He is a master general, and is in command of all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s forces. Trivia *Fury was based off of Samuel L. Jackson's appearance and demeanor. Jackson agreed with the condition that he portray Fury in a movie, a promise fulfilled seven years later in Iron Man. Appearances *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 5: Spider-Man and Iron Man Part 2'' (First Appearance) *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 14: Spider-Man and Black Widow'' *''Ultimate X-Men 9: No Safe Haven'' *''Ultimate X-Men 10: In the Heart of Darkness'' *''Ultimate X-Men 11: Sins of the Past'' *''Ultimate X-Men 12: End Game'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 23: Responsible'' (Not mentioned by name) *''Ultimate Spider-Man 24: Ultimatum'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 26: Circles'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 27: Illegal'' *''The Ultimates 2: Big'' *''The Ultimates 3: 21st Century Boy'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man Super Special 1'' *''Ultimate X-Men 19: World Tour Part 4'' *''The Ultimates 4: Thunder'' *''The Ultimates 5: Hulk Does Manhattan'' *''Ultimate Adventures 4: One Tin Soldier'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Ultimates 6: Giant Man vs the Wasp'' *''The Ultimates 7: Homeland Security'' *''The Ultimates 8: The Experts'' *''The Ultimates 9: Captain America vs Giant Man'' *''The Ultimates 10: Devils in Disguise'' *''The Ultimates 11: The Art of War'' *''The Ultimates 12: Persons of Mass Destruction'' *''The Ultimates 13: How I Learned to Love the Hulk'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 31: Black Van'' (Mentioned Only)